Miracles and Angels
by livelaughluvcaro441
Summary: "I want you, and, Katniss, I know you want me." The moment when Peeta realizes that Katniss is his, and he can save her. Everlark. One-shot.


**Disclaimer- Yup, you guessed it- I don't own the Hunger Games. Rights to Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

The sun was shining, illuminating Peeta's house with a bright glow that blinded everything in sight. Any person- who was still whole, that is- would've left for a walk in the park right away. In the winter frenzy, days like this should've been taken advantage of. Sorrow wasn't an option in a day this extraordinary.

Yet Peeta still made this option possible. He sat on his couch, staring at the ceiling with a forlorn expression on his face. He wasn't happy if she kept ignoring him.

Peeta remembered the cave scene. She had saved him, rescued the thing that had healed him. He remembered her at the beach, her smile, her stubbornness. Most people couldn't see what Peeta saw in her. She couldn't see it either.

All he knew, is that he had to get her back. She built walls around herself, blocked herself from the outside world. Peeta had brought her flowers, primroses. It had worked- that had brought her back- but only for a second. She had pushed herself back into solitary confinement. Peeta remembered her sister, Primrose Everdeen, the only person she had truly loved. Gone. Blasted to bits by the bomb. When Prim left, she shut everyone out, afraid to love again.

Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, didn't bring herself enough coal to keep her flame going.

Peeta couldn't bring her out of the darkness, no matter how hard or how many times he tried. He couldn't make her see the light. And that... was slowly killing him too.

One more chance, he told himself. If she doesn't listen to me, ignores me... than it's time to move on. The prospect of forgetting Katniss was so new to Peeta, that he to steady himself before he left.

He grabbed a bunch of tulips next to the table next to his door. Peeta took a deep breath, and pushed himself out of the door.

Peeta aimed straight for Katniss's house, but before he left, Haymitch stopped him, by leaning against Katniss's doorway. "It's not going to work, boy." Haymitch barked. Peeta knew it wouldn't work, but he was desperate. He poured all his fear, sadness, loneliness, heartbreak into his eyes, for hope that some sympathy would shine through this drunkard.

The two victors stared at each other, neither moving an inch. Haymitch finally moved aside and repeated, "It's not going to work," Peeta was about to step in Katniss's doorway, but, later, he swore he heard Haymitch mutter under his breath, "but you may as well try."

Katniss's house hadn't remotely changed since the last time Peeta visited. Even Katniss herself was in the same spot- sitting on the windowsill, gazing out at the bright sun. She turned to face him, her hollow, sunken face analyzing every aspect of his body. When she was done, she placed her head on the window, away from him.

"I brought you flowers!" called Peeta, hoping she would turn back around. She didn't. "Katniss... please come out!" his last words were whispered, depression infused with each of the letters. When Katniss still didn't move, Peeta let out a small sob. He had to leave Katniss… he had to choose someone else.

As Peeta backed out, of the doorway, he remembered how Katniss tried to kill him in the games, why she wasn't worth his time. He shook his head. That never happened... or did it? Confused thoughts spun through his head, painful memories springing up. He screamed, and fell to the floor. No, he thought. Not another flashback.

* * *

When Peeta came to- the first thing he noticed was a beautiful voice singing a lullaby. He didn't recognize the tune, but he loved it instantly. Was this what angels sounded like?

He opened his eyes, and the voice stopped singing. He frowned, and heard a gentle laugh. Katniss. Her sunken face was caked into a smile, and her soft hands were cupping his face. "I was so afraid." she murmured. "You couldn't leave me." Peeta opened his mouth to argue that she was the one that left her, but he never got to, because Katniss pressed her lips to his.

Her lips were rough, and most men would've recoiled, but- as you should know by now- Peeta wasn't like regular boys. He savored the kiss, and pushed back as hard as he could. He could feel her smiling, and she kissed harder. Suddenly, absurdly, she pulled back. "No…" she whispered. "I can't. I bring you too much pain. I… I don't deserve you. You need someone better."

Peeta figured that that was the longest sentence she said to him after Prim died.

"You are the one I want. There is no one else that I love. I want you, and Katniss, I know you want me," Peeta whispered this slowly, carefully, and Katniss spilled silent tears. "It's too good to be true." she coughed. "It's going to go away." Peeta shook his head. "Miracles happen to people who have suffered a lot." He leaned in, and they kissed deeply.

"I love you," he murmured. Katniss didn't respond, but continued to kiss him. Peeta felt the hunger, that had devoured him on the beach and on the cave, and wondered if Katniss could feel it too.

He didn't know when they broke apart, but they were both panting and breathing heavily. He had a wacky grin on his face, and before he stepped out the doorway, Katniss called, stronger than he's ever heard him before, called, "Come tomorrow?" He laughed, and nodded.

Katniss didn't even tell him that she loved him back. But that didn't matter to Peeta. What did matter is that she was savable, he could bring her back. They could be together- without any catches.

Miracles really did exist.

* * *

**Hey people! I wrote my first story! I just turned 12, like on Feb. 24, so please judge me accordingly! I'm getting bad grades on my essays on fictional writings, so can you tell me what I'm doing wrong? If you were a teacher, what grade would you give this? I'm in 6th grade, BTW!**

**-Caroline**


End file.
